


Los Angeles in Noir

by Andy_Stark



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Detective Noir, Film Noir, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: Il detective Ashton M. Fell era in procinto di versarsi una buona tazza di tè (non c'era niente di meglio per accompagnare salsicce, uova strapazzate e funghi trifolati) quando il campanello suonò insistentemente per alcuni secondi.Ashton sospirò e posò la teiera sul fornello.Un nuovo giorno, un nuovo omicidio a Los Angeles.





	1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles. Anni '40.

Il detective Ashton M. Fell era in procinto di versarsi una buona tazza di tè.

Non c'era niente di meglio per accompagnare salsicce, uova strapazzate e funghi trifolati.

Naturalmente, nella colazione del detective, non potevano mancare tre pasticcini al cioccolato. Avrebbe poi preparato un bicchiere di spremuta d'arancia, senza zucchero, per stare attento alla linea.

Dicevamo... Il Detective stava per versare il tè quando il campanello suonò insistentemente per alcuni secondi.

Ashton sospirò e posò la teiera sul fornello.

Era una persona molto gentile e pacata, nessuno lo aveva mai sentito pronunciare una parola cattiva, eppure odiava essere disturbato durante i pasti.

Tutto quel suo sentimento negativo si sfogò in un sospiro mesto, seguito da un'occhiata languida ai pasticcini.

Il campanello suonò di nuovo.

-Arrivo! Un momento!- Disse, in un tono di voce abbastanza alto da farsi sentire anche fuori casa. 

Appena aprì la porta, si ritrovò davanti il commissario di polizia James Marple.

Ashton sapeva ancora prima che l'uomo parlasse che si trattava sicuramente di un nuovo omicidio.

Veniva chiamato solamente per i casi più intricati perché aveva un certo sesto senso per scovare i colpevoli e, soprattutto, per riconoscere gli innocenti.

-Si tratta di un omicidio!- annunciò infatti l'omone che corrispondeva al nome di James Marple.

Aveva cinquantasei anni, dei baffoni grigi e la fronte stempiata. Gli occhi erano di un bel color nocciola. Da giovane doveva essere stato un uomo affascinante ma il tempo non era stato molto clemente con lui.

-Oh, santo cielo! sono appena le sette! Stavo per fare colazione...- si lamentò debolmente il detective.

-Il crimine non ha orari!- gli rispose prontamente il commissario. 

-Ti aspetto in macchina.- annunciò e se ne tornò nell'auto.

Sapeva bene che con Fell non aveva bisogno di insistere troppo.

L'uomo infatti alzò lievemente gli occhi al cielo, abbozzò un sorriso sconsolato e poi rientrò in casa per recuperare il suo fedele cappotto, e un pasticcino, ovviamente.

\- Allora, dov'è successo?- chiese, una volta salito nel posto accanto al commissario. 

L'uomo gli lanciò un'occhiata quasi di rimprovero: Ashton aveva il mento sporco di zucchero a velo. Sbuffò e spostò lo sguardo sulla strada per mettere in moto e partire.

-Villa Sanders. Il proprietario è stato ucciso nella notte.- lo informò, asciutto.

Il detective si pulì la bocca con un fazzolettino, quasi avendo intuito quello sguardo, e cercò di focalizzare villa Sanders. Ne aveva già sentito parlare, ne era sicuro...

-E' quella delle..- iniziò a dire, ma il commissario annuì ancor prima di fargli finire la frase.

-Le feste degli svitati. Non mi sorprende che abbia fatto quella finaccia. Povero diavolo...- mormorò, scuotendo il capo fra sé.

Ashton aveva intravisto diverse volte sul giornale le lamentele dei vicini di Sanders riguardo i suoi festini "demoniaci".

Lui pensava che l'occulto fosse molto interessante.

Non credeva assolutamente a nulla ma leggeva volentieri di riti magici e cose simili... 

Mentre era perso in questi pensieri, il detective non si accorse del loro arrivo alla villa, fu quindi molto sorpreso di vedere la grande magione addobbata come per El dia de Los Muertos in Messico.

Trovava tutto ciò estremamente affascinante, così tanto da strappargli un sorriso.

Solo qualche momento più tardi, sentendosi osservato dal commissario, si ricordò di essere sulla scena di un crimine e quindi tornò immediatamente serio.

I due scesero dall'auto e si avviarono all'ingresso, dove, una singhiozzante e l'altro statuario, li stavano aspettando una cameriera e un maggiordomo.

La donna aveva più o meno una quarantina d'anni, così come il suo collega.

Aveva gli occhi rossi e stava ancora piangendo. Il fazzolettino che stringeva in un pugno era fradicio.

Il maggiordomo conservava la sua aria seria e professionale.

Teneva in mano un foglio di carta su cui erano riportati dei nomi in una calligrafia elegante.

-La lista degli invitati, come da voi richiesto.- esordì, porgendo il foglio al commissario.

Naturalmente un paio di volanti erano già arrivate prima del commissario e del detective e avevano già iniziato a lavorare.

Ashton intercettò il foglio e gli diede una rapida occhiata.

-Erano tutti presenti?- chiese, sorpreso della quantità di nomi riportati in così poco spazio.

-Non è possibile saperlo, signore. Non teniamo traccia di chi partecipa e chi no per motivi di riservatezza.- Rispose il maggiordomo.

Il commissario sbuffò.

-Questa sarà una rogna!- commentò, seccato.

Un giovane poliziotto corse in fretta fuori dalla casa e si liberò della colazione dietro ad un cespuglio. 

Ashton aggrottò la fronte, perplesso.

La cameriera scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime.

-Una scena davvero orribile! Orribile, signori! Quel pover'uomo! Povero signor Sanders!- singhiozzò, con autentica disperazione.

Il detective sospirò lievemente, era così straziante vedere una signora piangere in quel modo.

-Avanti, cara, si faccia coraggio! Lui non vorrebbe di certo vederla così!- tentò di rassicurarla.

-Ci porti da lui.- Ordinò semplicemente il commissario, molto più brusco nei modi. 

La cameriera annuì, smettendo di tirare su col naso.

Li guidò in casa, su per le scale, lungo un corridoio lungo quanto largo, e poi si fermò davanti ad una porta aperta.

-Vi prego, non fatemi entrare di nuovo!- li supplicò.

Marple alzò un folto sopracciglio. -E' stata lei a trovarlo, giusto? A che ora aveva detto?- chiese, scambiandosi un'occhiata d'intesa con il detective.

-Alle sei e un quarto. Ero arrivata da poco... Sono andata a cambiarmi e poi, non vedendo il signor Sanders in sala da pranzo, sapete, lui si alzava ogni giorno alle sei, sono andata a chiamarlo in camera, credevo che stesse ancora dormendo, dopo la festa di ieri sera... Gli piaceva bere e quel giovanotto ieri aveva portato del vino dalla Francia...-raccontò, cercando di non scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime.

Ashton prese un taccuino e una matita da una tasca del cappotto e annotò la storia della cameriera. Sottolineò la parola "Giovanotto" e "Vino". Potevano essere due dettagli molto utili.

Il commissario ringraziò frettolosamente la cameriera ed entrò nella camera da letto di Archibald Sanders.

Con le gambe sul letto e una guancia schiacciata contro il pavimento, fermo in una posa assolutamente innaturale, giaceva un uomo sui sessant'anni.

Indossava un completo in stile Ottocentesco, elegante. Archibald era un uomo molto ricco e stravagante ma aveva anche un ottimo gusto per le stoffe più pregiate.

Le aveva vendute, e le vendeva ancora, almeno fino a qualche ora prima, per quarant'anni. Aveva creato così la propria fortuna.

Adesso se ne stava lì, scomposto, sgozzato e lasciato a dissanguarsi come il più vile dei criminali. Doveva avere anche alcune ossa rotte.

Il detective Ashton M. Fell deglutì a fatica, lievemente disturbato dalla vista di tutto quel sangue.

Ora capiva quel povero poliziotto di poco prima.

Il commissario, per una volta, evitò occhiatacce.

Ashton prese ad esaminare la scena. C'era un bicchiere vuoto appoggiato sul comodino, alcune gocce di vino lasciavano intuire che ci fosse un bicchiere gemello da qualche parte.

Attento a non sporcare i pantaloni color sabbia, il detective si inginocchiò dalla parte libera del letto.

Bingo!

Il bicchiere mancante era proprio sotto il letto, come pensava. Indossò dei guanti e lo raccolse.

Era sporco di vino rosso, come le gocce presenti sul comodino e sulla moquette.

Lasciò il calice ad un giovane poliziotto ed iniziò a cercare anche la bottiglia: se fosse stato vino Francese avrebbe già avuto un potenziale colpevole...

Ma della bottiglia non c'era nemmeno l'ombra.

Poco importava, sapevano che Archibald era in compagnia di qualcuno, la notte del suo omicidio.

-Doveva essere una persona fidata... Hanno bevuto del vino e poi... E' stato aggredito...- sussurrò Ashton, come se pensasse ad alta voce.

Il commissario fece una smorfia.

-Una donna non può averlo ammazzato così, come un maiale! Non ne avrebbe avuto la forza!- fece notare, convinto.

Il detective gli rivolse un'espressione quasi di smarrimento. 

-Non ho parlato di una donna...- mormorò.

Scese un silenzio imbarazzato tra i poliziotti presenti nella stanza.

-Comunque...- riprese prontamente a parlare il commissario -Non sappiamo nemmeno se l'altra... persona... Sia stata rapita o uccisa e portata da un'altra parte.- 

Per quanto Ashton sentisse che non si trattava di nulla di tutto ciò, non se la sentì di ribattere alle parole del "collega".

Fece un altro veloce giro di perlustrazione della stanza e, accertato che non ci fosse altro di interessante, uscì e si fermò nel corridoio.

-Torno a casa a studiare la lista degli invitati! Ti farò avere presto notizie!- Sorrise cordiale al commissario, il quale grugnì in risposta e annuì appena col capo.

-Buona colazione!- Sorrise e ridacchiò.

Ashton arrossì lievemente e si avviò in strada, riponendo il foglio con i nomi nella tasca del cappotto. 

Non aveva nemmeno i soldi per un taxi ma poco importava, ormai la sua povera colazione era diventata fredda, tanto valeva camminare fino a casa, avrebbe sicuramente giovato alla sua linea.


	2. Capitolo 2: Il ragazzo della villa accanto

Verso l'ora dell'aperitivo di quella stessa giornata, il detective Ashton M. Fell arrivò alla conclusione di dover andare a fare visita al giovane William Rosebert. Era stato già interrogato dalla polizia poco dopo la consueta ora di pranzo ma Ashton sentiva che il ragazzo non era stato del tutto sincero. Capiva bene che poteva non essere piacevole subire un interrogatorio con poliziotti dai modi a dir poco burberi perciò prese il cappotto, il cappello e si infilò nel taxi che lo stava aspettando davanti casa.  
Questa volta si era premurato di prendere anche il portafogli, in modo da non dover arrivare in ritardo anche per la cena.  
William Rosebert era il figlio di una famiglia rinomata di aristocratici ma il loro patrimonio era ormai in rovina da anni, avevano perso la miniera e, qualche anno dopo, anche la fabbrica di scarpe. Erano rimasti tra i loro possedimenti solo un piccolo negozio d'abbigliamento e la villa in cui abitavano, villa che si trovava proprio a trecento metri da casa Sanders.  
Il detective Fell si prese qualche momento, una volta pagato e sceso dall'auto, per studiare la strada. Il sole stava tramontando in fretta e non c'erano molti lampioni tra una villa e l'altra...  
Ashton prese il fedele taccuino e annotò anche quel dettaglio.  
Non fece in tempo poi ad avvicinarsi al campanello della porta che qualcuno la spalancò con vigore.  
Davanti a lui si pose un uomo alto, barbuto e ingrigito dagli anni. Aveva l'aria di un lupo stanco e affamato.  
-Il mio ragazzo è innocente! Voi e i vostri galoppini potete andarvene tutti a...- iniziò a dire lo sconosciuto, con una certa enfasi, ma proprio in quel momento un ragazzo alto quanto quel signore, ma molto più giovane e bello, si avvicinò e sorrise gentilmente.  
-Abbia pazienza con nostro nonno! E' un po'... Siamo tutti un po' scossi.- Mormorò e portò via l'anziano Rosebert. Un istante dopo si presentò davanti al detective un altro ragazzo. Aveva i tratti leggermente più maturi del primo giovanotto ma non poteva avere più di venticinque anni.   
Ashton si accorse che, sotto la luce del crepuscolo, i capelli dorati del ragazzo sembravano brillare tanto erano di una calda tonalità color miele.  
Si abbinavano bene ai due vispi occhi color smeraldo che ora lo studiavano con timore.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava.  
-Salve, detective Fell, vero? Sono William Rosebert.- si presentò finalmente, tendendo la mano ad Ashton. Stringendola, il detective si accorse di quanta forza possedesse un ragazzo così slanciato.  
-Mio nonno è malato, non sa più distinguere la realtà... Quello invece era mio fratello Frederick! Prego, si accomodi! Ho già detto tutto in commissariato ma... Sono pronto a rispondere alle sue domande.- Assicurò, in tono calmo.  
Il detective Fell sapeva per esperienza che troppa calma in certe situazioni era un sintomo di una profonda agitazione interiore.  
I due si accomodarono in un grazioso salottino arredato con le rimanenze della Belle Epoque. Anni prima quel posto doveva essere stato un vero spettacolo per gli occhi.  
Le poltroncine su cui erano seduti profumavano vagamente di rose, era lo stesso leggero sentore che Ashton aveva percepito anche su William.  
-Allora, signor Rosebert...- iniziò Fell, estraendo nuovamente il taccuino.  
-La prego, mi chiami Will.- lo interruppe il ragazzo.  
Ashton gli sorrise, rassicurante, ed annuì appena.  
\- Will... Sappiamo che lei era alla festa del signor Sanders, ieri sera... Ma le sue tracce si perdono tra le ventitré e le ventiquattro e trenta. Alcuni ospiti hanno detto di averla vista sparire al piano superiore con una bottiglia di vino ma senza alcuna accompagnatrice...- la voce del detective non era né accusatoria né tanto meno indagatrice: stava semplicemente riportando quello che altre persone avevano raccontato.  
William però aveva iniziato a tamburellare distrattamente le dita sul bracciolo destro della poltroncina su cui sedeva.  
-Avevo portato del vino, molti lo fanno...- mormorò.  
-Vino Francese...?- chiese Ashton.  
Il ragazzo annuì e anche questo dato venne trascritto sul taccuino.  
-Da quanto risulta nei registri del signor Sanders, la sua famiglia era in affari con lui da circa cinque anni, è corretto?- chiese ancora il detective.  
-Sei anni ad ottobre...- sospirò il giovane.  
-Era in ritardo con il pagamento di febbraio e di marzo... Erano molti soldi!- notò Ashton, quasi sorprendendosi lui stesso.  
Per una famiglia in disgrazia, una cifra simile significava di certo molto.  
-Di queste cose se ne occupa mio padre, in genere... Ma so che siamo in debito con alcuni fornitori a causa di questo ritardo...- ammise.  
Il detective fece un altro piccolo appunto e poi continuò con le domande.

Erano ormai le venti quando il telefono di casa Fell squillò, facendo saltare sul posto il pover'uomo, che era seduto a tavola a mangiare dell'ottimo pesce al forno con un buon vin bianco frizzante. Adorava le bollicine.  
Gli piacevano un po' meno sui pantaloni ritirati proprio il giorno prima dalla lavanderia.  
Quella macchia proprio non ci voleva.  
Posò il calice e si passò frettolosamente il tovagliolo sulla stoffa bagnata prima di alzarsi e e andare a rispondere.  
Era, naturalmente, James Marple.  
Il commissario voleva una prima lista di sospettati. Ashton si assentò giusto il tempo per prendere il taccuino e poi iniziò a dettare nomi, esitando su quello di William.   
Era chiaramente colpevole di qualcosa.  
Ma non riusciva ad immaginarlo uccidere in quel modo terribile un uomo. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarlo fare del male a qualcuno.  
In ogni caso, doveva inserirlo. Dettò anche il suo nome.  
Alla fine il commissario ottenne una lista di cinque persone.  
Ashton tornò alla propria cena ma all'improvviso sembrava tutto più insipido, senza gusto.  
Aveva bisogno di fare chiarezza al più presto, doveva interrogare l'unica persona che, nonostante un alibi, ancora era sfuggita alle domande della polizia.

Fu con quell'idea che il giorno dopo si alzò dal letto e si avviò in commissariato.  
La lista degli indagati scese a due persone.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio il detective bussò a casa di Anthony J. Courtney dal pesante maniglione in stile vittoriano che era stato applicato alla porta di legno dipinta di nero. L'appartamento dell'uomo si trovava in uno stretto quanto alto palazzo di cinque piani.  
Ad aprire fu un uomo che aveva più o meno la sua età ed indossava una sottoveste da camera di seta nera. Era da donna, indubbiamente.  
-Sei arrivato, finalmente! Ho da fare dopo di te, bellezza!- esclamò, con un forte accento scozzese.  
Chiaramente il signor Courtney non era americano.  
-Anthony J. Courtney...?- si accertò il detective, avanzando nell'eccentrica mansarda dove abitava l'ennesimo ospite di villa Sanders.  
-E chi altri, sennò?- chiese l'uomo, con un sorrisetto sfacciato quanto malizioso che riuscì a far avvampare il detective nel giro di due secondi.  
Anthony ridacchiò e si passò una mano fra i corti capelli color fuoco.  
-Dove ho messo le sigarette...?- si chiese fra sé, iniziando a vagabondare in giro per casa. Era scalzo e sembrava non patire la fresca aria che proveniva dalla finestra.  
Ashton si tolse il cappotto e se lo strinse fra le mani.  
Lì dentro era decisamente troppo caldo anche per lui.  
Forse era colpa di quelle costolette di maiale mangiate a pranzo.  
-Eccole!!- esclamò ad un certo punto il signor Courtney, sventolando in aria un pacchetto, vittorioso.  
-Adesso possiamo andare!- assicurò e si arrampicò fuori dalla finestra.  
Il detective rimase a bocca aperta ad osservarlo, completamente spiazzato.  
-Muoviti, carino!- lo richiamò ancora una volta il rosso.  
Ashton, in imbarazzo, corse alla finestra e scoprì che lì accanto, era stata posizionata una scala per salire sul tetto.  
Non si chiese il perché.  
Non si chiese nemmeno cosa stesse davvero facendo, si arrampicò e basta.  
Si ritrovò seduto di fronte ad Anthony J. Courtney, che aveva le gambe accovacciate al petto, nonostante la corta veste da camera. Ashton cercò di mantenere lo sguardo in alto... Presto però la sua attenzione fu catturata dal magnifico panorama che si poteva ammirare dalla loro posizione.  
Anthony sorrise e studiò il detective per qualche istante.  
-Prendi.- Gli porse una sigaretta.  
Il biondo spostò gli occhi sulla mano tesa davanti a sè.  
-Oh, grazie, ma io non...- Fece per dire ma il signor Courtney sembrava irremovibile.  
Ashton sospirò lievemente e prese la sigaretta, portandosela alle labbra.  
-Non ho un accendino...- Si rese conto solo allora.  
Anthony sorrise e schioccò le dita, facendosi comparire una fiammella tra pollice e indice. Gli accese la sigaretta e poi scosse appena la mano, facendo svanire la fiamma.  
-Come...?- chiese il detective, sbalordito.  
Il rosso sorrise e alzò le spalle.  
-Un piccolo trucco magico. Va forte con i ricconi!- spiegò semplicemente.  
-Avevi delle domande, no? Ti ho già visto sul giornale, eri carino anche lì! Non dovresti fare qualcosa tipo... Prendere appunti?-.  
Ashton impiegò un momento di troppo ad annuire.  
Aveva gli occhi rossi e si tratteneva a stento dal tossire. Non aveva mai fumato in vita sua ma sarebbe stato tremendamente imbarazzante ammetterlo, soprattutto davanti ad un tipo così. Prese il taccuino e la penna e iniziò con le domande.  
Anthony rispose a tutto, in un modo più o meno diretto e sfacciato, di certo molto più sicuro di sè del povero William.  
Quando vide che la sigaretta era finalmente giunta a metà vita, la sfilò dalle labbra del detective e prese a fumarla lui, come nulla fosse.  
Ashton dovette incantarsi di nuovo di fronte all'uomo perché il rosso fu costretto a richiamarlo un'altra volta.  
-Pronto? c'è nessuno, lì?- chiese, ridacchiando, molto divertito.  
Non sembrava proprio un colpevole ma era assolutamente fuori da ogni schema possibile.  
Ashton sentiva che c'era qualcosa in lui... Ma focalizzarcisi troppo serviva solamente a fargli pensare alle sue labbra dove poco prima c'erano state le proprie, alle cosce scoperte, i capelli lievemente scompigliati dal vento...  
Erano dettagli inutili al caso, eppure non poteva fare a meno di notarli.  
L'unica cosa interessante che riuscì a ricavarne fu la scoperta che l'uomo era un veggente.  
Aveva quindi a che fare anche lui con la magia in un modo più intricato di un semplice trucco di strada.  
-Posso darti una mano col caso, se vuoi... Non ti costerò tanto! Posso fare un prezzo speciale, solo per te!- gli propose Anthony, leccandosi le labbra in un modo che Ashton reputò altamente immorale.  
Rifiutò l'offerta, mise in tasca il taccuino e si inventò di dover correre a casa dal suo cane, rimasto solo per troppe ore.  
Il signor Courtney lo salutò con un gesto della mano e rimase sul tetto, non scomodandosi nemmeno per andare ad accompagnarlo alla porta.

Ashton riprese in mano gli appunti solo una volta a letto, verso mezzanotte meno un quarto. Non riusciva a dormire, era tormentato da una strana sensazione.  
Si sentiva in ansia ma non riusciva a capire il perché.  
Ebbe diversi incubi, quella notte, e il suo sonno fu scostante e disturbato da ogni minimo rumore.

Il mattino dopo, un'orribile notizia gli diede il buongiorno sul quotidiano mattutino: William Rosebert era stato trovato impiccato in camera propria. Un suicidio, senza dubbio. Il biglietto scritto proprio dal ragazzo non lasciava spazio ad altre ipotesi.  
Più tardi, in commissariato, Ashton ebbe modo di leggere quell'ultimo lascito, diceva:  
" Mi dispiace di dover recare così tanta sofferenza a tutti voi che mi conoscete e mi volete bene. Non ho ucciso io Archibald Sanders ma sì, ero in compagnia di un uomo, durante la mia "scomparsa" al piano superiore. Ed è per amore suo che preferisco portare il suo nome nella tomba piuttosto che rovinare anche la sua vita.  
Ti amo, sempre.  
Will "  
Ashton rilesse diverse volte quelle poche frasi e poi tornò a casa.  
Ora aveva la pesantissima consapevolezza di essere colpevole della morte di quel ragazzo ed era ben lontano dalla risoluzione del caso.  
Dopo aver bevuto un paio di bicchiere di Porto, si alzò e si diresse al telefono.  
Che Anthony J. Courtney fosse o meno un vero veggente, aveva poca importanza. Doveva scoprire di più su di lui. Doveva seguire le proprie sensazioni, questa volta.


End file.
